


Somewhere After Then and Now

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never been good at remembering anniversaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere After Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Life on Mars turned nine on January 9th, and I wrote this to celebrate the day! Just a drabble, but there's sure to be plenty more from me this year. Sam-pov, refers to Maya, Annie and Gene all in passing (as well as past and current pairings, though it's more gen than anything shippy, so I tagged it as such).
> 
> I tend to write my fic in a "Ashes doesn't happen" AU because I've never seen it and... it just makes more sense to me that way (I'd like to watch Ashes because I feel like I'm missing out on something, but it's been slow going). This can probably be taken as an "everything is going to be wonderful now" type deal or a... wow, that's pretty bittersweet. My personal view is more of the former than the latter, of course.

Sam's never been good at remembering anniversaries. His mother never made an issue of them, likely thanks to his dad. His own relationships never lasted long enough, until Maya, and by then he was so focused on the advancement of his career that even that slipped between the cracks. Regrets, hindsight in action, but no means to make amends.

It's 1979 now and he never forgets the day he chose to make this place his home. Between the boss who appreciates him and the wife who loves him, he couldn't ask for more.

The eighties are gonna be even better.


End file.
